Relationships
by MH-AC-PL
Summary: A Mia/Michael POV Mia/Michael Romance
1. Feelings

Relationships  
  
Chapter 1: Feelings  
  
Diclaimer: I own nada. Oh that was bad.  
  
A/N: This is a story that splits between Mia's diary and Michael's on-line journal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia's Private Diary- KEEP OUT!!!!!  
  
November 16th, 11 pm  
  
Why oh why oh why oh why does Kenny think I belong to him? We've been out on three dates!!!  
  
Reasons I Don't Like Kenny:  
  
He is obsessed with Japanese anime.  
  
He is my uncool Biology partener.  
  
HE'S NOT MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dad is calling.  
  
Later  
  
Dad's going back to Genovia!!!!  
  
Oh no!!!  
  
"Just for a month" he says.  
  
"I have a little buisness to take care of" he says.  
  
I don't wanna be alone with Grandmere!!!!  
  
And where the heck are Mom and Mr G???  
  
I'm too tired. Sleep.  
  
-Mia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael's Online Journal  
  
November 16th, 11:00 pm  
  
My parents say keeping a journal will help me get out repressed feelings(sometimes I hate having psychologists for parents) So here are my feelings:  
  
-I am a male high school senior and shouldn't be keeping a journal  
  
-Lilly should be banned from this earth  
  
-Kenny Showalter should die a miserable death  
  
Take that, Mom and Dad. Finished! 


	2. Miserable

Chapter 2: Miserable  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, second chance at it, let's try it.  
  
I do not own the Princess Diaries or have anything to do with Meg Cabot, the publishers, or the people who did the movie. I am just a girl who likes Princess Diaries and writing FanFics. Any charecters that pop up you've never heard of before are mine, though.  
  
Whoa. That was good. *starts singing a really bad version of Alliyah's "Try Again" till people start throwing books at her to shut her up*  
  
A/N: Okay, this is a scene from Kenny, Mia, Michael and a character I made up called Kristen's POVs. It's in G&T, let's say Kristen was always there and Kenny got transferred in.  
  
The format is like this-  
  
(Person who's POV it is):(thoughts/actions/says/whatever)  
  
So it'd be like this.  
  
Kristen: "Hey guys!!!" Oh there's Michael. He's so cute. I slid into their table.  
  
The song in this chapter is called "High" I don't know who sings it, but I thought maybe that's how Michael thought of Mia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia: Kenny kisses me in front of everyone. I hate it. When will I have the courage to break up with him??  
  
Michael: Kenny deserves to die a horrible, miserable death. Does he try to tourture me?? Why does he get to kiss her?? Why isn't it me??  
  
Kristen: "Hey guys mind if I sit with you?" I pulled up a chair next to Michael without waiting for an answer. I start staring at him a little un- noticably. Then again, the main attraction(except for me, that's Michael) is Kenny and Mia. Michael has a sick exspression on his face. Lilly is shaking her head like 'When will she learn?' When is Michael going to get over Mia? He's liked her for years. I know that. But maybe it'll fade.  
  
Kenny: Mia lets me kiss her and I feel like I'm dancing on air. Mia's perfect. Better than perfect. Except that she's head-over-heels in love.  
  
But not with me, oh no. With Moscovitz.  
  
Mia: Kenny pulls away and I almost smile. I catch myself in time. Oh there's Kristen. The annoying little junior. I hate her- maybe because over the last few weeks, while I've been dating Kenny she's gotten closer to Michael. I hate her so much. I'm gonna hurt her. Calm down. Breath. In through the nose, out through the mouth.  
  
Michael: I can't look at Mia. I'm afraid she'll see all my emotions in my eyes. The pain. The hurt. The jealousy. I want her so bad. Kristen tries to talk to me, but I ignore her and focus on my computer. Ever since Kenny got transferred into G&T I haven't tutored Mia. It's weird. I've gotton so used to being with her right now.  
  
Mia: In through the nose, out through the mouth. Focus on Lilly chatting away.  
  
Kristen: Michael is ignoring me, Mia is ignoring me(but I always knew she hated me), Lilly is being a good best friend and ignoring me like Mia, Kenny is trying to find someway to get Mia out of her conversation with Lilly, and I'm alone. Nothing new. I turn to Michael to ask what he's doing, but he has his computer turned off. Now's my chance. "Hey who's going to the dance with who?" I ask. Kenny answers first, saying he and Mia are going together, like I didn't know. Mia nods. Lilly says she's going stag. Michael says he's not going alone, so I invite him to go with me. He says yes.  
  
Mia: The nerve of her!!! She's goingto the dance with Michael!!! I'm gonna strangle the little- calm down. Breath. BUT I'VE ALWAYS HATED KRISTEN!!!!!! Calm down, Mia. Breath. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth.  
  
Kenny: I can tell Mia's going to hurt that kid if we stay here, so I start trying to get her mind off it. Luckily she slips off.  
  
Mia: In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth.  
  
Michael: Great. I can't believe I said yes. I wanted to go with Mia. No chance of that though. I stare at her and a song runs through my head.  
  
She's so high....  
  
High above me.  
  
She's so lovely.  
  
That describes her perfectly. I'm so miserable that I can never have her.  
  
Mia: In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth.  
  
Kenny: She's so beautiful when she's angry.  
  
Mia: In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth.  
  
Kenny: Why Michael is staring at her isn't a secret- he's totally in love with her. I put my arm around Mia.  
  
Mia: In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth.  
  
Michael: Wonder what's got Mia so mad- then again, she's made it no secret she's never liked Kristen. In fact she hates her.  
  
Mia: In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the- I'M GONNA STRANGLE THAT STUPID KID!!!!!! I drag Lilly off to help me calm down. 


	3. Sleep Over

Chapter 3: Sleep Over  
  
Mia's Private Diary  
  
November 17th, 5:00 pm  
  
I'm gonna strangle Kristen. She's going to the dance with Michael. I thought she was just an annoying Junior to him. Michael has a date. MICHAEL has a date. MICHAEL has a DATE. MICHAEL has a DATE. MICHAEL HAS A DATE!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh my god. I just turned on on-line. MICHAEL JUST IMED ME!!!!!  
  
Here's how it goes:  
  
CrackKing: Hey Mia, what happened in G&T???  
  
FtLouie: Nothing.  
  
CrackKing: What??? You were getting MAD.  
  
FtLouie: I HATE THAT GIRL!!! I'M GONNA STRANGLE THAT LITTLE- Must-Calm- Down. See what you did???? DON'T BRING HER UP!!!  
  
Okay. I was exagerrating. But I didn't want to talk about her with Michael.  
  
CrackKing: Okay, Okay, I get the picture!!!!  
  
FtLouie: FINNALY!!!  
  
CrackKing: You are WEIRD Thermopolis.  
  
FtLouie: Okay, WHAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CrackKing: Mia, Come on, You never act like that around her.  
  
FtLouie: Okay, one, call me by me first name or my last name.  
  
CrackKing: Okay!  
  
FtLouie: 2, I HATE HER! I gotta go.  
  
CrackKing: Okay.  
  
FtLouie: See ya soon!!!  
  
CrackKing: Why?  
  
FtLouie: Sleeping over there. Bye!!!!  
  
And then I logged off.  
  
Now, I've got to go.  
  
-Mia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael's Online Journal  
  
November 17th, 11:00 pm  
  
My parents say I have to write in here all the time!! Oh.... hold on......  
  
3 minutes later  
  
I had to go tell Lilly and Mia-she always sleeps over- to quiet down. They were having a pillow fight. And when I told them to shut up, they started throwing their pillows at me. Geez!!!!  
  
I'm going to go to sleep. It's getting late. 


	4. Break Up

Chapter 4: Break Up  
  
Mia's Private Diary  
  
November 19th, Limo home  
  
I did it. I broke up with Kenny.  
  
He was sad, but he realized we had nothing in common, and wants to still be friends.  
  
He's a good guy.  
  
But he's not Michael.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael's Online Journal  
  
November 19th, 10:00 pm  
  
I broke off my date with Kristen.  
  
She wanted to go as more than just friends.  
  
I didn't.  
  
Enough said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia's Private Diary  
  
November 20th, 4:00 pm  
  
OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I LOVE MY DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Not that I didn't before but after he......okay, maybe I shouldn't start with the end.  
  
I was home getting some more clothes when Lars says someone's here to see me.  
  
I run out, thinking it's Lilly.  
  
Dad was there. I just stared at him a minute, then I ran over and hugged him screeching "DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought you were in Genovia!!!!!!!"  
  
He says his so-called 'buisness' was over with, and he had another suprise for me.  
  
And Mr. G and Mom walk in. Again, I stare dumbfounded and then I screech "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and hug her.  
  
I GOT MY MOM AND DAD BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm going to sleep over Lilly's, so I gotta go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael's Online Journal  
  
November 20th, 3:21  
  
Mia broke up with Kenny.  
  
This is immature of me, but  
  
YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! 


	5. Talking

Chapter 5: Talking  
  
A/N: This is Mia's POV, then Michael's POV. BTW thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Krystar: Thanks!!!  
  
i don't feel like signing in: Thanks for the title/singer, please tell me how it's confusing?  
  
harrypottergirl: If someone liked it, I'll keep it up!!!  
  
Blueyeddolly17: You were the first to post it. I'm finishing posting today, I already wrote it!!!  
  
Kelzery: At the end of PitS, Mia's mom and Mr G eloped, remember?? I made it so she didn't return yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Michael, where's Lilly?"  
  
"She went out- Mom and Dad are with her. I'll tell her you stopped by."  
  
"When did they leave?"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"WHEN DID THEY LEAVE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"A few minutes ago"  
  
"I'll wait." I plopped down at the Moscovitz's dining room table and took out my algebra book.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Michael, I'm staying here." I told him.  
  
He frowned, then smiled. "Fine. I've been looking for something to do."  
  
I looked up, confused.  
  
"Want help?" he motioned to my book.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He plopped down next to me and we worked for almost an hour, when I said I needed a break BAD.  
  
He nodded and looked out the window. "It's raining."  
  
"I noticed"  
  
"I wrote a new song for my guitar- want to hear?"  
  
Well that took me by suprise. "Sure."  
  
He led me down into his room and played me a new song. It was called 'Doesn't Know' and was about this guy who was in love with this girl and she didn't know. It was really good.  
  
"Lets get back to Algebra" he suggested when he was done.  
  
"NO!" I shouted. "I'm sick of Algebra." I sat cross-legged on his bed and stared mindlessly out the window. "It's not like I don't have other things to worry about." I muttered.  
  
"Like what?" Michael laid down next to me. I flattened out so I was laying down on my back with my legs still crossed.  
  
"Like how one day I'll rule a country, about my little sibling, about my new family." I sighed. "You don't know how lucky you are that you aren't royal." I whispered wistfully.  
  
He laughed. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."  
  
I uncrossed my legs and turned to face him. "You think so?" I asked. He nodded. "But thats just the beginning." I sighed again.  
  
"Tell me. I have plenty of time."  
  
So I told him everything- except how I love him and things like my flat chest.  
  
And he listened really well.  
  
We laid there for hours, talking and talking. It felt so natural. We were almost asleep when I heard Lilly slam the door to her room. "Better go." I mummbled and slipped out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Michael, where's Lilly?" Mia asked, stepping inside.  
  
"She went out- Mom and Dad are with her. I'll tell her you stopped by."  
  
"When did they leave?"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"WHEN DID THEY LEAVE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"A few minutes ago"  
  
"I'll wait." she plopped down at the dining room table and took out her algebra book.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Michael, I'm staying here." She told me.  
  
I frowned, then smiled. "Fine. I've been looking for something to do."  
  
She looked up confused.  
  
"Want help?" I motioned to her book.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I plopped down next to her and we worked for almost an hour, when she said she needed a break BAD.  
  
I nodded and looked out the window. "It's raining."  
  
"I noticed"  
  
"I wrote a new song for my guitar- want to hear?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I led her down into my room and played her a new song. It was called 'Doesn't Know' and was about this guy who was in love with this girl and she didn't know. She was completely clueless that this was about her.  
  
"Lets get back to Algebra" I suggested when I was done.  
  
"NO!" she shouted. "I'm sick of Algebra." she sat cross-legged on my bed and stared mindlessly out the window. "It's not like I don't have other things to worry about."she muttered.  
  
"Like what?" I laid down next to her. She flattened out so she was laying down on her back with her legs still crossed.  
  
"Like how one day I'll rule a country, about my little sibling, about my new family." she sighed. "You don't know how lucky you are that you aren't royal." she whispered wistfully.  
  
I laughed. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."  
  
She uncrossed her legs and turned to face me. "You think so?" she asked. I nodded. "But thats just the beginning." she sighed again.  
  
"Tell me. I have plenty of time."  
  
So she told me everything.  
  
And I listened lke a good friend would.  
  
We laid there for hours, talking and talking. It felt so natural. We were almost asleep-we might have drifted off once actully- when she heard Lilly slam the door to her room. "Better go." she mummbled and slipped out. 


	6. Doesn't Know

Chapter 6: Doesn't Know  
  
A/N: Okay, this is a SongFic for the song I said Michael wrote, totally mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----  
  
She's beautiful,  
  
So sweet,  
  
So lovely,  
  
All he needs  
  
-----  
  
Michael walks into G&T, looks around for Mia  
  
-----  
  
She doesn't know how he feels,  
  
Doesn't feel his eyes on her  
  
-----  
  
He takes his seat next to her, and she turns from her conversation with Lilly. He starts to tutor her.  
  
-----  
  
Even when she loves another,  
  
She'll always have his heart  
  
-----  
  
He looks at her, but she's looking around bored.  
  
-----  
  
She needs more,  
  
He can tell,  
  
So he doesn't tell her his feelings,  
  
And bottles them up inside.  
  
-----  
  
He suggests they take a break and she nods thankfully.  
  
-----  
  
She's all he wants,  
  
All he can see,  
  
He'd do anything for her,  
  
But she doesn't know  
  
-----  
  
He tries to work up his courage to try to take a leap from friend to boyfriend.  
  
-----  
  
Doesn't know her impact on him.  
  
Doesn't know of his love.  
  
Doesn't feel the same.  
  
-----  
  
"Mia?" he says. "Yes?" she turns around.  
  
-----  
  
All he wants,  
  
But she's so far gone,  
  
Past what he can reach,  
  
So he puts his feelings away.  
  
-----  
  
"I...." the rest off his question is drowned off by a bell. The school bell.  
  
-----  
  
She's all he wants,  
  
All he can see,  
  
He'd do anything for her,  
  
But she doesn't know  
  
-----  
  
"I'm gonna be late!!" she calls and leaps up.  
  
-----  
  
Doesn't know her impact on him.  
  
Doesn't know of his love.  
  
Doesn't feel the same.  
  
-----  
  
He looks as she leaves.  
  
-----  
  
She's all he wants,  
  
All he can see,  
  
He'd do anything for her,  
  
But she doesn't know  
  
-----  
  
He sighs, thinking off how he could be with her if he was more courages.  
  
-----  
  
Doesn't know her impact on him.  
  
Doesn't know of his love.  
  
Doesn't feel the same.  
  
-----  
  
He catches up to her in the hall and works up his nerve once more.  
  
-----  
  
She's all I want,  
  
All I can see,  
  
I'll do anything for her,  
  
But she doesn't know  
  
-----  
  
"You wanna...." he trails off as she comes to her classroom. "Wanna what?" she asks.  
  
-----  
  
Doesn't know her impact on me  
  
Doesn't know of my love.  
  
Doesn't feel the same.  
  
-----  
  
"You wanna hang out this saturday??"  
  
-----  
  
I'd go to the ends of the earth,  
  
If that's what she wanted.  
  
But she doesn't,  
  
Doesn't want me.  
  
Deserves more than me.  
  
But she's all I can see.  
  
-----  
  
"As friends?" she asks.  
  
-----  
  
She's all he wants,  
  
All he can see,  
  
He'd do anything for her,  
  
But she doesn't know  
  
-----  
  
He nods, and she smiles. "Sure. 6."  
  
-----  
  
Doesn't know her impact on him.  
  
Doesn't know of his love.  
  
Doesn't feel the same.  
  
-----  
  
He watches her go and shakes his head. He turns.  
  
-----  
  
She's all he wants,  
  
All he can see,  
  
He'd do anything for her,  
  
But she doesn't know  
  
-----  
  
"Michael?" she pokes her head out. He turns back.  
  
-----  
  
Doesn't know her impact on him.  
  
Doesn't know of his love.  
  
Doesn't feel the same.  
  
-----  
  
"Why don't we it a date?" she asks, and he smiles and nods, his heart light.  
  
-----  
  
She's all Iwant,  
  
All Ican see,  
  
I'll do anything for her,  
  
But she doesn't know  
  
-----  
  
She goes back in and he turns to leave once more.  
  
-----  
  
Doesn't know her impact on me.  
  
Doesn't know of my love.  
  
Doesn't feel the same.  
  
-----  
  
And he smiles to himself.  
  
-----  
  
She's all I want,  
  
All I can see,  
  
I'll do anything for her,  
  
But she doesn't know-  
  
Doesn't know her impact on me.  
  
Doesn't know of my love.  
  
Doesn't feel the same.  
  
-----  
  
As he thinks of her.  
  
-----  
  
Doesn't know her impact on me.  
  
Doesn't know of my love.  
  
Doesn't feel the same.  
  
-----  
  
And how he was wrong.  
  
-----  
  
Or does she?  
  
----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What did you think? If enough people like it, I might make it a full Fic. 


	7. New Boyfriend

Chapter 7: New Boyfriend  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia's Private Diary  
  
November 23rd, 5:00 pm  
  
I have a new boyfriend.  
  
It's not Michael, but that's okay.  
  
It's this kid that just transferred into G&T.  
  
His name's River.  
  
He's a junior.  
  
He's sweet.  
  
He's smart.  
  
He's cute.  
  
He's kind.  
  
He's funny.  
  
He's a good kisser.  
  
He's intrested in me for me, not me for my tiara.  
  
Michael was being weird today. Here's how our conversation in G&T went:  
  
Me: Michael, River's sick today, I'm falling behind, think you can help me with my algebra???  
  
Michael(MM): Busy.  
  
Me: *sigh* *whining* Michael!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MM: No Thermopolis.  
  
Me: PLEASE!!!  
  
MM: No.  
  
Me: *pouting* Why not????  
  
MM: Cause. Get one of your friends to do it.  
  
Me: I thought you were my friend.  
  
MM: Nope. I was just your tutor.  
  
So now we're not friends????  
  
Weird.  
  
Z- (4x) + l= ????????????  
  
GET HELP!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael's Online Journal  
  
November 23rd, 1:00 am  
  
Why doesn't Mia just rip my heart out?  
  
Wouldn't that hurt less?  
  
She has a new boyfriend.  
  
A jerk.  
  
I hope she doesn't get hurt. 


	8. Dance

Chapter 8: Dance  
  
A/N: This is sort of flash forward to the night of the dance, let's say the 13th of December. The song in this chapter is called "I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You" and it's by Savage Garden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
1:00 am, December 14th  
  
This was the best night of my life.  
  
The gym was great. River lead me out on the dance floor and we danced a few times, but when I started getting tired I told him he could dance with other people. Which he did.  
  
All night long.  
  
I sighed. "That's it!" I exclaimed to Lilly and Tina, stting next to me.  
  
"What's it?" Michael asked as he sat down.  
  
"I'm tired of him constatantly flirting and dancing and talking with other girls!!! I'm breaking up with him tonight."  
  
Michael acted weird after that, and I got fed up with it halfway through.  
  
"Michael can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded, and I led him out into the hallway.  
  
Me: "What is up with you?"  
  
MM: "Just feeling weird without a date."  
  
Me: "I'm glad you came without a date."  
  
MM: "Really?"  
  
Me: "Yeah. It kept Kristen from coming!!!"  
  
Okay, it was mean, but I hate her.  
  
Me: "Are you mad at me"  
  
MM: "No. Why didn't you break it off with River yet?"  
  
Me: "Because it's just.....I really trusted him, I never thought he'd do this to me, I don't want to be broken hearted, it will be akward if I don't have anyone here......"  
  
MM:"Like it's not for me?"  
  
Me: "Besides, *sigh* "I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
  
  
MM: "Well you're hurting me!"  
  
I stared at him and he seemed to realize what he said. He turned away. I opened my mouth and closed it again about five times. Finnaly I said "Come again?"  
  
"Well I've always had a crush on you and I thought you and him were so happy, but you weren't so I was glad you would break up with him and.....never mind." He turned to go back inside but I called him back. He turned around and I said "I....I like you too. A lot." I kissed him and it was amazing. Way better than anyone else.  
  
I pulled away. "I'm going to go break up with him right now." I whispered, and I went back inside, Michael following me. River had finnaly sat down, so I told him I needed to talk.  
  
"River, we need to break up." I told him.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Cause you're flirting and dancing with other girls, and you ignore me too much, and I'm sick of your flirting."  
  
He got mad. Really mad. He screamed "WHAT I DO IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!!!" and punched me in the nose, and I started bleeding. I started screaming for everyone- Lars, Lilly, Michael, Tina, Ling Su, Shameeka, anyone who I thought could help.  
  
Everyone started coming in. Lars was first, being my bodyguard. He took one look at my face and River's blood-specked fist and immediately realized what happened. He went after River. He told him he was never to come within 5 feet of me again, or he'd hurt him bad.  
  
Lilly asked what happened, and I explained it to everyone while Michael went off to get some ice from the nurse. I told her I'd said River flirted too much and I wanted out, and he'd went crazy and punched me.  
  
After that, I told them I'd be back after I got the ice for my nose. They went back in, and I waited on a bench for Michael. When he got back, he asked what happened,I explained it one last time, then I went back in. I didn't dance all night though, even when my nose stopped bleeding(it wasn't broken, thankfully), except for one song that me and Michael decided would be our song. I'll write the part I can remember just so I don't forget it:  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you,  
  
I think I dreamed you into life.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you,  
  
I have been waiting all my life.  
  
When the limo got back, we all piled in, dropped Lilly, Tina, Ling Su, and Shameeka's dates back off at home and we go to Lilly's for a sleep over.  
  
Michael said he wanted to talk to me. He pulled me in his room and closed the door. Then he asked me out for next Saturday!!!! Of course, I said yes. I can't wait.  
  
Michael is the sweetest guy a girl can have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael's Journal  
  
12:03 am, December 14th  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
1:00 am, December 14th  
  
This was the best night of my life.  
  
Mia danced with River a little, then he danced with other girls all night.  
  
Mia sighed. "That's it!" Mia exclaimed to Lilly and Tina, stting next to her.  
  
"What's it?" I asked as I sat down.  
  
"I'm tired of him constatantly flirting and dancing and talking with other girls!!! I'm breaking up with him tonight."  
  
I acted weird after that, and Mia got fed up with it halfway through.  
  
"Michael can I talk to you?" she asked. I nodded, and she led me out into the hallway.  
  
Mia: "What is up with you?"  
  
Me: "Just feeling weird without a date."  
  
Mia: "I'm glad you came without a date."  
  
Did she really say that??  
  
Me: "Really?"  
  
Mia: "Yeah. It kept Kristen from coming!!!"  
  
Okay,not what I thought.  
  
Mia: "Are you mad at me"  
  
Me: "No. Why didn't you break it off with River yet?"  
  
Mia: "Because it's just.....I really trusted him, I never thought he'd do this to me, I don't want to be broken hearted, it will be akward if I don't have anyone here......"  
  
Me:"Like it's not for me?"  
  
Mia: "Besides, *sigh* "I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
  
  
Me: "Well you're hurting me!"  
  
She stared at me and I realized what I said. I turned away. She opened her mouth and closed it again about five times. Finnaly she said "Come again?"  
  
"Well I've always had a crush on you and I thought you and him were so happy, but you weren't so I was glad you would break up with him and.....never mind." I turned to go back inside but she called me back. I turned around and she said "I....I like you too. A lot." She kissed me and it was amazing. Best kiss I've ever had.  
  
She pulled away. "I'm going to go break up with him right now." she whispered, and she went back inside, me following her. River had finnaly sat down, so she told him she needed to talk.  
  
A few minutes late she started screaming for everyone- Lars, Lilly, Tina, Ling Su, Shameeka, and me.  
  
Everyone started coming in. Lars was first and I went to get ice when I saw Mia was bleeding. When I came back I asked her what happened and she told me she'd said River flirted too much and she wanted out, and he'd went crazy and punched her. We went back in. She didn't dance all night though, even when her nose stopped bleeding(it wasn't broken), except for one song we decided was our song. It went:  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you,  
  
I think I dreamed you into life.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you,  
  
I have been waiting all my life.  
  
When the limo got back, we all piled in, dropped Lilly, Tina, Ling Su, and Shameeka's dates back off at home and we go to my house cause they were sleeping over.  
  
I told Mia I wanted to talk to her. I pulled her in my room and closed the door. Then I asked her out for next Saturday and she said yes!!!! I can't wait.  
  
I'm so glad Mia's my girlfriend. She's the sweetest guy a girl can have.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, that's the end. Look out for the sequal though. It's called  
  
'Heartbreaker'  
  
Now, GO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
